


Kiss

by hexedharlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Heterochromia, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Short One Shot, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedharlot/pseuds/hexedharlot
Summary: "Never have I ever...." Hermione trails off, turning to meet Harry's gaze. "I've never become obsessed with someone, stalking them around the clock, knowing their location at all times and losing interest in my personal life, justifying this with a hunch that they were quote unquote 'up to something.'"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> first fic here i suppose. reposted from my wattpad, which is also hexedharlot

"Never have I ever...." Hermione trails off, turning to meet Harry's gaze. "I've never become obsessed with someone, stalking them around the clock, knowing their location at all times and losing interest in my personal life, justifying this with a hunch that they were quote unquote 'up to something.'"

The entirety of the eighth years jaws dropped, everyone staring at a wide eyed Harry Potter as he downed a shot of firewhiskey. He swallows and blinks at the floor for a couple long minutes while his peers mutter amongst themselves, finally raising his gaze and clearing his throat to yell out an overly excited,

"Alrighty, then! This is getting boring! Spin the bottle?" His request was met with a surprising amount of agreement, though many grumbled on about how that was only the first round of Never Have I Ever. He reaches to his right, grabbing a nearly empty butterbeer bottle from Dean, who was currently preoccupied with the drawing of Seamus he held in his lap. 

Harry spins the bottle with an odd amount of gusto, groaning loudly when he sees just who the bottle had landed on.

~×~

Draco feels many pairs of eyes boring into him and looks up from his book, taming his features into his signature bored face, only to meet the eyes of the Saviour himself. 

"What? Did I miss something, Potter?" He drawls, oblivious to his gaping classmates.

Blaise burst into great gales of laughter. This can't be good if Blaise dropped his mask.

Potter just looks on in a terrified sort of way, mouth hanging slightly open.

"What, Potter? Can I go back to reading, or do you suspect I should be drinking to the last inquiry?"

"Um Draco," Pansy whispers in his ear, "we switched to spin the bottle." Oh fuck. "Potter spun and it landed on-"

"NOPE!" He jumps to his feet but a more-than-tipsy Theodore latches onto his leg, shaking with girlish giggles that issue from his dumb mouth.

"Ohhh Drakie Poo, you can't wun away fwom spin da bottow!" Damnit Theo, out of all the things you could have said, you choose that? "Oh noes, my Dray-Bay is scawed!!"

"I am not scared, Theo. Now shut up before I stomp on your throat." This only elicits a high pitched chuckle from him. "Ok, I'll do it. But just know I hate you, all of you," he says, staring daggers at his fellow Slytherins. 

~×~

Malfoy sits cross legged in front of Harry, scowling. Another surge of nervousness shoots through his spine.

"M-Malfoy?" He blinks hard in response, looking angry as ever. "I uh, I've never kissed a guy bef-"

"Shut up and get it over with, Potter."

"I just wanted to warn y-"

He gets cut off by long, slender fingers that reach around to grab the nape of his neck in an unyielding grip, yanking him forward to meet a pale pink pout.

Next thing he knows his lips are being parted by the blond boy before him. It feels like the first time he held his wand, when the sparks flew out of it's end and everything felt right for once. He sits there, mouth open wide, eyes tight shut, for the whole of the kiss, which lasts fifteen seconds per the proctor(Pansy Parkinson, of course).

Then he's staring into silver eyes that mirror the pure want Harry feels in that moment. Malfoys eyes are slightly glazed over, and on closer inspection it seems that one eye is icier. His left eye is a pale blue, the other being the silver Harry had come to associate with his former rival. 

~×~

They weren't close, exactly, and they never miss a chance to poke fun at each other, but their jokes and jibes and insults hold none of the venom they had held in the past. It was odd, really. The two boys had hated each other for nearly seven years before they came to the realization that they were two sides of the same coin. Both were used in the war, neither were given much choice, both suffered losses of people they loved, neither were treated well at home. Yet it was far beyond impossible for them to just leave the past in the past and start over - they held too much bitterness from old, immature habits. 

~×~

Draco looks into Potter's viridian gaze, nearly panting at the sheer heat of their kiss. The raven haired boy is looking back and forth at each of Dracos eyes in the most infuriatingly obnoxious way, making Draco go dizzy. He finally stops fixing the blond with that searching look of his, just to share a moment of heat before nodding. This isn't over yet.

~×~

Harry sits at one of the couches in the eighth year common room, reading through the days newspaper, having skipped breakfast the day after the kiss. Somebody plops onto the cushion next to him, probably Ron or Mione. But then a very pale foot is sharing his lap with his Daily Prophet. 

"Potter," Malfoy says shortly.

"What do you want?" Harry says, lifting his eyes from an article about cauldron thickness to fix his eyes on the lean blond boy beside him. Nobody should be allowed to be that attractive, and, coming from a straight guy, that says a lot.

Malfoy just eyes him, letting his eyes linger over Harry's wrists, neck, and arse, before trailing back to his eyes.

"Stop it." Malfoy tilts his head, fixing a smirk on his pointed face.

~×~

"Stop what, Potter?" Dracos voice comes out, slightly breathless. Potter's breath hitches slightly, much to Dracos delight.

"It's like you're... I dunno, I feel like you're mentally undressing me or something..." He trails off at the hunger that gleams in Dracos pale eyes. He leans in closer to the Saviour, breathing hotly on his neck.

"Well, maybe I am," he all but growls. "You look pretty nice in that button up, too bad it's gone now." Potter starts panting heavily, clearly uncomfortable but not making a move to stop it. 

"Shall we take this somewhere else," Potter whispers, apparently studying his foot.

"I think I'd like that," Draco replies.

~×~

"If you get uncomfortable, name a vegetable," Malfoy breathes into the caramel skin of Harry's neck. Harry chuckles breathlessly.

"What the fuck? Malfoy?"

Malfoy leans back and up, looking to Harry incredulously. His brow furrows when the wizarding world's Golden Boy doesn't respond.

"Have you..." He trails off, unsure what to say. "Have you ever heard of a safeword?" Harry shakes his head. "Ok, well, basically... If you're having sex or are in a relationship with someone, you usually want a word that you can use if your limits are pushed. Like, if Blaise, Pansy and I are talking about something that bothers Theo, he'll yell 'asparagus,' and we drop the subject. Make sense?"

"Yeah, ok. Thanks."

"No problem? I thought everybody knew about those."

"The wizarding world never had the Dark Ages."

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind. I just mean that you guys are more sex positive than Muggles are." A tense pause ensues, in which Harry shifts uncomfortably against the brick wall, Malfoys hands on either side of his head. "Can we... Get back to the snogging now?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

The blond wastes no time in leaning forward to meet Harry's brown lips with his own pinkish ones. They had locked themselves in the boys eighth year bathroom after deciding to lengthen their kiss from the night previous. The other boys in their year were either still asleep or eating breakfast and getting studying in, but it was mainly muggleborns and students who missed their seventh year down for breakfast, as it was decently early on a Saturday.

Harry lifts his head to deepen the kiss, wrapping his hands around the nape of Malfoys neck. It's slow, soft, gentle, and sweet, filling both the boys minds with fuzzy warmth. Malfoy soon grows frantic, tongue darting into Harry's mouth and hands trailing down the Gryffindors front. Harry pulls back fast with a small yelp as his head hits the wall.

~×~

"Cucumber."

"That's not a vegetable," Draco drawls with a smile, wiping spit off his face with a sleeve and taking a few steps back.

"Tomato?" Potter tilts his head in question and Dracos grin grows ever wider. "Eggplant?" Draco shakes his head. "Lettuce."

"Ok, that's a vegetable. Took you a while, Harry," he turns to leave before his smile drops at the notice of his mistake.

"Draco?" Harry whispers tentatively.

"Yes?" Draco says without turning around.

"Can you conjure a patronus?"

Draco swings around, belting out a genuine laugh at the other boy.

"Draco, please." The blond pulls himself together and meets Harry's eyes. His green gaze is oddly serious, and Draco shakes his head, the room falling into dead silence.

"Would you like me to, er, teach you?"

"I think I'd like that very much, Harry."

~×~

They walk through the dark, deserted corridors underneath the invisibility cloak. The walls are devoid of paintings, and the few statues left all have chunks missing. Turning right into a familiar, yet threadbare corridor, Dracos breath catches in his throat and he stops in his tracks.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry whispers, concerned.

"I... It's nothing, don't worry," he says breathlessly in response.

Harry grabs his hand, a small frown on his face, and paces in front of an empty wall until a door appears. Draco gasps and pulls his hand away.

"Are" - he clears his throat - "Are you sure it's not on fire?" He asks, fear in his eyes. His gaze flits down to the floor, expecting to see bright red flames licking up from the bottom of the door. 

"I'm sure." And with that, they enter.

~×~

"Potter, I'm gonna fucking kill you." They'd been in the RoR for an hour or so, and Draco was getting frustrated with this stupid patronus business.

"No you won't," Harry replies. "You're just an impatient thespian."

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco asks angrily. "Are-Are you calling me a lesbian?" Harry chuckles and it only winds up the blond even further.

"No, it means you're dramatic."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Is that a promise?" He waggles his eyebrows in the most annoying way possible, smirking wildly.

"Do shut up."

"Make me."

Draco shoves Harry against the wall, bending slightly to meet their lips together. He reaches out to hold Harry's face, and Harry links his arms around Dracos neck. 

This time, however, Harry is the one to deepen the kiss. He darts his tongue into Dracos mouth - feeling extremely anxious in doing so - and Draco responds beautifully. Wrapping Harry's legs around his lean hips, he pushes the shorter boy against the wall. It's almost like a dance, kissing is. An art form, really.

~×~

"Hey Harry?" Draco asks his boyfriend of two months tentatively.

"Yes, babe?" Harry replies. They're sitting out by the Lake, beneath the beech tree and staring up at the stars from beneath the Invisibility Cloak.

"I uh..." He pauses, unsure of how to say this. "I just wanted to say" - he averts his eyes and the words gush out before either can breathe - "I just wanted to let you know that you mean a lot to me. You turn my insides to some sort of happy mush and I can hardly believe that I've had the privilege of getting to know you." Silence. "Sorry, that was probably stupid, I-"

"Stop it," Harry says firmly, reaching for Dracos hand to squeeze. "I think I feel the same. Even though I thought I was straight. Or maybe it's just you, you know? Maybe no matter who you kiss, they will never be able to kiss a girl again. You're just that good."

"Harry, I..." Deep breaths, Draco. Deep breaths. "I think I might be falling for you? I-I think I love you." Harry's whole face glows with that absolutely adorable, idiotic grin of his.

"Draco, I think I love you too."

A thought strikes Draco just then, and he raises his wand, yelling, "Expecto Patronum!"

They lean into each other, watching as a peacock flies through the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me critique!!


End file.
